


No Name

by Anonymous



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	No Name

”Danny? Danny?” Danny was awoken by the sound of his lovers voice. “Please wake up.” 

Danny’s eyes snapped open and he was looking up at a pair of ocean blue eyes. When he came to cold hand was touching his forehead. “W-What?” 

“You okay? You were talking in your sleep again. And you’re sweating a lot.” Julian was worried about his Danny. The other man was having a rough week at practice. 

“Y-Yeah.” Danny’s voice was weak. He didn’t want to raise concern. If he was being truthful he was just awoken from his best sleep in a month. 

Julian pursed his lips as he took his hand off Danny’s forehead and pulled him into his chest. “I care for you Danny. So much.” He said into Danny’s raven hair. 

“You too.” 

And Danny was asleep.


End file.
